A Little Beauchamp Magic
by complete-randomalities
Summary: Theodora, the youngest Beauchamp, knows the truth of who her mother is and the reason why she's been kept away from her, but has always hoped that something would happen one day which would allow them to reunite. Little did she know was that her wish was about to be granted but as with all wishes there's always a price…
1. Theodora

_Theodora Beauchamp, the youngest of the Beauchamp women, was raised by Wendy Beauchamp. Circumstances around Theodora's birth made this a necessity due to her mother dying not long after her birth and biology of her father unknown. Since her mother was cursed to return to life as a infant to start a new life over and over again with no memory of the previous ones, Joanna deemed it hardly an acceptable situation for any of them. Because of this firm decision, Joanna trusted Theodora's care with Wendy. _

_Theodora does know the truth of who her mother is and the reason why she's been kept away from her, but she has never liked it. Theodora always hoped that something would happen one day which would allow them to reunite. Little did she know was that her wish was about to be granted but as with all wishes there's always a price…_

* * *

Theodora worked in Wendy's shop in the French Quarter of New Orleans. Being a Witch herself – and an Immortal forever looking the age of twenty-one – she was partial to those particular surroundings but it was more than that. It was the longest place she and Wendy had ever stayed and it felt more like home than anywhere else and a part of her didn't ever want to leave. Of course a time would come where she would have to since she didn't age thanks to her Immortality, but she wanted to make it last as long as possible.

After tending to the last customer Theodora escorted them out while bidding them a wonderful evening. She turned the hand-painted open/closed sign around to signify they were closed for the night and went through the beaded curtain to the back room where Wendy was doing a tarot reading again.

"The cards haven't change, have they?" Theodora already knew the answer to that but was hoping things would be different.

Wendy scooped up the cards and handed them over to her to try. "You tell me."

Theodora sat down across from Wendy, shuffled and cut the cards, then placed them on the table for the reading. Her green eyes scanned over the cards and just like every other time the cards were placed exactly the same – Someone was going to go after Wendy's sister Joanna aka Theodora's grandmother. "When are we leaving?"

"I'm leaving in the morning," Wendy countered as she picked up the cards to put away. "You know why you can't come."

"As much as I don't want to leave here I want to see her even more. Please don't make me stay. I haven't seen her in over a century." Theodora looked at Wendy with pleading eyes. "_Please_."

Wendy had a bad feeling about this. "Oh, Theo, it's not a good idea…" She saw the look in her eyes and caved. She pointed a serious finger at her. "You can't say _anything_. She doesn't remember you and you know where Joanna stands…"

Theodora cut her off there. "I know. I'm not allowed to tell my mother they're my mother which sucks, but Joanna will wipe my memories if I say anything."

"It's only because of what happened the last time." Wendy knew Theodora would know what she was talking about.

"I know. I told her and she freaked and tried some dangerous magic to get herself to remember and died because of it which made her sister die, too, and triggered their curse all over again." Theodora leaned back into her chair with a heavy sigh. "This family is too damned complicated and messed up."

Wendy placed her hand up on the table and gestured for Theodora to take it. Once she did, Wendy admitted, "You're right. Things are messed up and it's not fair but it's our life, and our family, and we need to make it work." She looked at the time and gave Theodora's hand a squeeze before going over to the mini fridge and pulling out a bottle of blood. "You have to stay on schedule."

Theodora sighed heavily and took the bottle. After raising it in a 'cheers' fashion she chugged it.

Wendy hated that Theodora was cursed in her own way. When Theodora turned twenty-one that was when her curse hit. If she didn't consume blood on a regular basis she would become weak and eventually fall into a coma until blood made it into her system. They tried doing transfusions instead of consumption but it didn't work. If Theodora didn't drink it then it had no effect on her.

Theodora had gotten used to being – as she called it – a twisted Vampire (minus the fangs and other Vampiric things) but it did take a toll if she didn't keep to her feeding schedule. With a final gulp she crunched up the plastic bottle and set it on the table. "Ah, refreshing."

Wendy shuddered with a grossed out expression. "I will never get used to seeing you drink blood." She shuddered again before getting down to business. "We leave in the morning so you might want to pack a little something." She was about to head upstairs to their apartment above the shop but had to be completely sure about something first. "Are you sure you can handle this, Theo?"

Theodora's answer to this was serious and sincere. "Yes, but even if I can't, I have to."

* * *

The trip to East End, where Joanna and her daughters lived, went off without a hitch. In fact they made pretty good time so Wendy decided to go for a little feline run while Theodora gathered together her thoughts. She sat on a bench as she sipped on her blood filled thermos with her attention on a young mother and their daughter. Theodora couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like if things were normal and she was raised by her mother as opposed to being kept from her. Life certainly would have been different indeed. Hell, she might even know who her father was.

Theodora didn't want the mother to think she was a predator or anything so she moved her gaze elsewhere as she finished up the blood thermos. With her 'meal' complete, she returned it to her handmade patchwork purse of celestial patterns then looked at her watch. Theodora turned her right wrist over to check the time and it was getting close to when Wendy was going to meet her there, so she made sure everything was in her purse, picked up her duffle bag and stood up to look around for her.

It wasn't long before Wendy's feline self appeared across the street and started to run across. Feline Wendy only made it about halfway before getting hit by a car and reverting back to her human form. Upon seeing this, Theodora dropped her duffle and crossed her arms with a sigh, thinking aloud, "Again?"

Knowing what to do, she picked her bag up again, waved her hand over her shoulder as she walked away, and started for the Beauchamp residence. Did Theodora want to be the one to fill Joanna in on what the cards said and see her mother and aunt alone? Not so much, but if that's what she had to do then she was going to do it. What Theodora didn't fully realize when it came to her familial situation was that things were easier said than done.

* * *

When Theodora arrived at the house there was no one home so she dropped her duffle next to a patio chair present there and sat down. Theodora pulled one of her legs up there with her and stuck it under the other one. Since she had no idea how long she'd be waiting for Wendy, Joanna, or anyone else, she went into her purse for her phone. It took a minute or two to find her earbuds but she eventually did and put them to use. Now with her favorite tunes playing in her ears she turned to her sketchbook to finish the sketch of her mother she started back in New Orleans.

Some time later, when Theodora was just putting on the finishing touches to the sketch, a barefoot human Wendy joined her on the porch wearing nothing but a doctor's coat. Theodora pulled out her earbuds and put them away along with her book. "I bet you made every guy's sexy doctor fantasy come true on your walk here."

Wendy looked down her herself with a smirk. "I probably did." She sat down in the chair beside Theodora and gestured towards the house. "Anyone home or were you waiting for me?"

"I knocked, no answer." Theodora leaned back into her chair and looked up at the porch's ceiling. "How pissed do you think Joanna is going to be with my being here?"

"I think the evil that's coming for her will overshadow any feelings towards your unannounced presence." Wendy reached out her hand to take Theodora's. "Joanna does love you, Theo. It's just complicated."

Theodora nodded because she knew this. "I know." She gave her hand a squeeze before taking it back and brushing some of her dark brown hair over her shoulder. "So what's the story? Are you 'mom' and Joanna is 'Aunt Jo'?" She figured that'd be the easiest cover all around since she couldn't tell her mother the truth.

Wendy knew how much of a struggle this was going to be for Theodora but it was better than the alternative. "I think that's the way to go. Hey, if it works then you'll be able to have some kind of relationship with your mother in future lives. It'll only be as 'cousins' but it's better than nothing."

After not seeing her mother for over a century she'd take that deal if Joanna was willing to agree to it. "Yeah, it's better than nothing."

Their conversation was brought to an end when Joanna walked up onto the porch and looked at the pair in a way that made it clear she was trying to process what to say. Finally Joanna greeted Wendy by saying, "Wendy, you don't look so good."

"Well, I died this morning." Wendy brought her hands to her hair. "So I'm sorry if my hair isn't perfect."

Joanna now addressed Theodora. "They're not here."

"I'm not here for them, Grams. I'm here for you." Theodora probably should have started using her cover name for Joanna but since her mother nor her aunt were around, she stuck with the truth.

Joanna sighed at the pair. "What are you doing here?"

"Well that's a fine welcome you give to your sister and _niece_ you haven't seen in over a hundred years." Wendy didn't appreciate the tone her sister was giving her.

Joanna wanted them both gone before her daughters got back, so she didn't beat around the bush with her question. "How much money do you need?"

"You think we're here for money?" Theodora got to her feet with an incredulous scoff. "Do you think so little of us?"

Wendy got to her feet and placed a hand on Theodora's arm, a silent way of asking her to calm down. "We're not here for money, Joanna. Actually, we're here to save your life."

Now _that_ got Joanna's attention.

Theodora crossed her arms in a 'so there' manner. "What do you think about us now?"

* * *

Since Joanna wanted answers and she was assured that as far as her daughters were concerned Theodora was their cousin and nothing else. She brought Wendy and Theodora up to her bedroom so Wendy could change into something better than the doctor's jacket she was presently wearing.

Presently Wendy tried on a fedora and checked herself out in the mirror as she filled Joanna in on how she died. "I can't believe I got hit by a car. That's almost as dumb as the time I died from syphilis."

Before getting into bigger things, Joanna asked her, "So how many?"

Wendy took off the fedora and placed it on Theodora's head. "Lives do I have left? I don't know – a few. Who keeps count?"

"Well I would if I only had nine," Joanna instantly replied.

"Well, you deal with your curses and we'll deal with ours." Wendy smiled at Theodora before going over to Joanna's closet to see if there was something in there she wanted to wear as opposed to the clothes she brought with her.

"Theodora has a curse? How did that happen?" Joanna turned to Theodora. "What is your curse?"

"Maybe if you made any attempt to keep in touch you'd know." Okay that was a bit of a low blow, but hey, Theodora still had some unresolved issues about the whole thing. Theodora caught Wendy's 'be nice' look and sighed, "When I turned twenty-one it kicked in. If I don't drink blood regularly I get weak and will eventually fall into a coma until blood is consumed again."

"I had no idea." Joanna was being honest about that. "I'm sorry. I – And the curse just started?"

"Yep. As soon as midnight hit and I turned twenty-one I started feeling weak and just knew I needed blood. I'm not a Vampire or anything, no fangs and whatnot, but the blood thing is real. That's also when I stopped aging." Theodora put her arms behind her and leaned back on them. "Gotta love this family and its curses."

Wendy veered the topic away from this serious one by saying, "Ugh, Joanna, I hate your clothes. You know, for a supposed artist, you dress like a schoolteacher."

"I am a schoolteacher," Joanna informed her. "I teach art."

Wendy laughed, "Oh, sorry," before going through more of the closet. "You know, I'm actually surprised you let us in. Every time I call lately, you hang up."

"Lately? You haven't called since 1972." Joanna would hardly call that 'lately'.

"Well, I got sick of trying." Wendy moved behind the dressing divider after finding an outfit that was more her style.

"It's not like you tried reach out either." Yeah, Theodora knew she screwed up that one time but it was a lesson learned. To keep her from her mother entirely for over a century was cruel and unusual punishment from her perspective.

Wendy veered the topic away again so Joanna and Theodora wouldn't have any kind of blow up. "Theo and I have been pretty busy. We moved down to New Orleans and opened up this cute little voodoo shop in the French Quarter. I got married, I got divorced, I got married again, I got widowed."

"You got eaten by an alligator," Theodora added in like it wasn't that big of a deal.

Wendy moved out from behind the divider long enough to say, "She's not even kidding about that." From back behind the divider she said to Joanna, "Plus, I've been keeping an eye on you from afar."

"Even though you hate us," Theodora added in as she looked out the window.

"I don't hate you, either of you. I – I was just mad." Joanna sat down in her arm chair and changed the subject herself this time. "Anyway, I haven't seen you in over a century and you show up at my doorstep half naked with my granddaughter who I must remember to refer to as my niece, and telling me I'm in danger. Care to elaborate?"

Wendy stepped out from behind the divider in a black dress with a purple paisley scarf belt tied around it. "I was going to get to that. But first, where are the girls? We're going to need their help." She moved to the fireplace and with a snap of her fingers she ignited the logs within.

Joanna grabbed a glass of water off her nightstand and got up to toss it onto the flames to put them put. "No, no. No way. Whatever this is, I'm keeping them out of it. And no magic while you're here. House rules."

Theodora got off the bed to stand with Wendy and Joanna. "No magic? That's crazy."

"I agree," Wendy interjected. "What are you talking about?"

Joanna gestured in a general direction, saying, "The Girls don't know what they are."

Theodora just laughed, "Unbelievable," as she walked over to the window while Wendy asked,

"What do you mean they don't know?"

"I didn't tell them this time," Joanna admitted. "I wanted to see if I could change their fate by not telling them."

Wendy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You can't change fate. That's why they call it fate. It's fated."

Joanna sighed heavily. "I just got sick of it. The endless cycle. I watch my girls grow up, grow into their gifts, and then they die because of them. And before I'm even done mourning the cycle starts up again. I'm suddenly nine months pregnant with Ingrid and soon after comes Freya. And once again my girls grow up, they practice magic, then one way or another they die by its hand over and over and over and over. I've given birth to them and watched them die more than a dozen times and neither of them have ever lived past thirty. I am _sick_ of it. I decided this life, for once, they'd be normal."

"So you're denying them their birthright?" Wendy didn't think that was fair to the Girls.

Joanna had a different perspective. "I'm trying to give them something they have never, ever had. Not in hundreds of years of so-called immortality – a long and happy life."

"And you think you're cursed." Wendy scoffed lightly. "At least you got to have children." She realized how that must have sounded and she quickly turned around to say to Theodora, "I did not mean anything towards you, Theo."

Theodora didn't think she meant anything by it. "I know. I also know how you feel."

Joanna looked at Theodora with a look of sympathy. "You cannot have children?"

"Nope." Theodora put her hands behind her hips. "Not for lack of trying."

Joanna _really_ didn't need to hear that and have it in her brain but now it was there and her expression made it clear she didn't like it. She also caught Theodora's amused expression afterwards, so now Joanna wasn't sure if her granddaughter was serious with her statement of 'not for lack of trying' or if she only added that part in to mess with her.

Wendy cut through the awkward silence to get them back to the point. "You can't hide their powers forever, Joanna. They're gonna come out one way or another, whether you want them to or not."

If Joanna had her way, that would never happen.

* * *

Theodora was downstairs in the kitchen getting herself a glass of water when Joanna joined her. "I'm not stealing anything if that's what you're worried about."

Joanna approached her with a heavy sigh. "I don't think the worst of you, Theodora."

"Oh, really?" Theodora laughed. "You could have fooled me." She was about to leave the room but turned around and went back to Joanna because she still had something to say to her. "I made a mistake, I know that. I know I screwed up and I know my mother died in that lifetime because of it. I live with that everyday, but can you really blame me for my mistake?" Theodora placed her hands on her chest as tears started to well in her eyes and her voice began to break. "I – I wanted my mom. I – I wanted her to want me."

Joanna felt her heart going out to her and finally admitted something after over a century. "I didn't know how to handle the situation, Theodora. I never imagined I would ever become a grandmother. Your birth was a miracle within a curse, and I truly believed I thought I was doing what was best for everyone. Perhaps I was mistaken and I am sorry."

While Theodora appreciated the fact that she was finally hearing those words she felt they were too little too late. She could have said that just to hurt Joanna but kept the thought to herself and asked something instead. "If I swear to maintain the cover of being their cousin, can I please have some sort of relationship with my mother? I won't even hint at anything. I swear she won't know me as anything but her cousin. I need some sort of connection with her, _please_."

Joanna nodded without saying a word and gasped when Theodora practically lunged at her with a hug and thanked her repeatedly. For so long Joanna had pretty much put a wall around her heart where her granddaughter was concerned. She focused only on her Girls and forced herself not to think about Theodora, but hugging her in that moment…Joanna didn't want to let go in order to make up for all the lost time.

Wendy came down to the kitchen at that moment and cleared her throat to get their attention. "Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but we should probably get to the reason why we're here."

Theodora moved away from Joanna and placed her hands on the back of her hips. "Wendy and I had the same dream the other night. Your eyes were green because they were a Shifter."

"Exactly," Wendy added in. "And despite your 'curse' of Immortality, if someone wanted to kill you they could find a way. Same with the Girls, the right spell in the wrong hands would keep them from being reborn." She led the way into the dining room saying, "Get your cards, Joanna."

"I don't know where they are," Joanna lied as she followed her.

Wendy didn't but that for a second. "Yes, you do."

Joanna rolled her eyes and went into the false back of the buffet cabinet to get her Tarot deck which she then handed over to Wendy.

Wendy took the deck and started cutting it. "Okay, so back to the Shifter. They were doing evil in your name, so when I awoke I dealt the deck for you. Theo did as well, and neither of us could believe what we saw. With two different decks, mind you." Wendy started placing the cards upon the table for the reading.

"No matter how many times we dealt our decks, the cards were exactly the same." Theodora felt the need to emphasize that.

Joanna looked over the cards and didn't believe what she saw either. "This can't be right."

"Look here," Wendy pointed to one of the cards. "The Imposter – look at the eyes. And here, the cloak pulled back. I didn't know what that meant at first, but now I know. It's the powers that you're hiding from your daughters – They're about to be revealed. The life that you built here, Joanna, it's about to change. Upheaval, death, destruction, pain, imprisonment, betrayal. It's coming for you like nothing you've ever seen before."

Joanna couldn't accept that. "Hold on. Don't get dramatic. You're always so damn dramatic." She picked up the deck and looked to Theodora. "I hope none of that has rubbed off on you."

"Like It'd need to," Theodora laughed. "Have you met my mother?"

Joanna gave her a 'touche' expression before using her power to bring all the cards from the table back to the deck. Once they were all together again, she shuffled and cut the deck to do another reading. When Joanna placed the cards on the table they were the exact same ones Wendy had placed before. "No, no, no, no, no, no," she voiced quickly before using her power again to return the cards to the deck and shuffled more that time before cutting and doing the reading again.

Joanna was so sure that the cards would be in her favor that time around but they remained exactly the same. Seeing this made her groan with worry. "This isn't happening."

Now that Joanna was finally on the same page, Wendy got down to business. "Okay, first things first. Your enemy – The one that can make themselves look like you. From the lay of the cards, it looks like they don't quite have the tools to kill you quite yet. They're still searching, so that gives us some time."

"Do you have any idea who it might me?" Theodora hoped Joanna would because it'd make all this easier if she did.

Unfortunately, Joanna did not know. "I have absolutely no idea."

Wendy thought she might have an idea. "Earlier you said somebody bought Fair Haven – The boy who's marrying Freya?"

"Freya's getting married?" This was the first Theodora heard about it, so she must have been downstairs when it was discussed.

Joanna hadn't thought about what Theodora might feel about that. "Yes. His name's Dash, but it can't be him. He's a mortal, and I know he's a mortal because I tested him. The test was definitive. Dash Gardiner is just an ordinary man, only very rich."

"Is it bad that I find that a _teensy_ bit disappointing?" Theodora figured it probably was, but she couldn't help it. She just couldn't imagine Freya being with anyone ordinary. After seeing the expressions on both Joanna's and Wendy's faces, she said, "Right." Theodora put her hand out onto the cards. "Anyway, the cards don't lie. You've got an enemy somewhere out there, Grams. Somebody who wants to hurt you real bad, and I'd wager that their powers rival your own."

Wendy agreed with everything Theodora had said and added onto it. "And they're not going to stop until you and your Girls are dead – Forever dead."

Joanna was trying with all her might not to feel worried or afraid but in that moment her determination to hide those feelings wavered and both her sister and granddaughter could see it.

* * *

Theodora and Wendy were given the attic to use as their bedroom during their time in the Beauchamp home. After reading the Tarot with Joanna, they went straight up there before the Girls got home because Theodora didn't think springing her presence on them was a good idea, so she and Wendy agreed they'd greet them in the morning.

While Wendy managed to catch some Z's, sleep was a foreign concept for Theodora that night, so she stayed up and sketched instead. Eventually she did fall asleep but she wasn't sure for how long, so she pushed that out of her mind and went into her duffel to pull out her cooler bag of blood bottles. She finished the bottle off, made sure everything was put away just in case, then got herself ready for the day.

After getting changed into a clean outfit consisting of a pair of jeans, a maroon blouse, and a denim jacket with a pair of heeled boots, she went downstairs to see if anyone else was awake yet. Wendy must have been out and about because she wasn't in the attic.

Theodora went into the kitchen to find Joanna, Wendy, and Freya there. Before she could even say a word, Joanna introduced her.

"Freya, this is your cousin Theodora."

"Theodora? I _love_ that name." Freya looked her over and laughed, "Wow, we could totally pass for sisters."

"We definitely fit under the family resemblance category." That was all Theodora could manage to say before adding in, "Excuse me," and darting out of the room.

Theodora stopped when she reached the living room and placed her hand over her heart to try and contain the pounding within. She heard footsteps behind her and saw Wendy approaching with a look of concern. "I was wrong. I don't think I can do this."

Wendy took Theodora's hands in hers and held them. "Yes you can, Theo. You know how I know that? Because you _have_ to. If you ran away and did nothing to help with the Shifter problem and something happened you would never forgive yourself." She looked Theodora right in the eyes. "Now tell me again – Can you do this?"

"Yes. And even if I can't, I have to." Theodora knew Wendy was right, if she didn't pull herself together she'd regret it forever and for an Immortal forever is a very long time.

"Exactly." Wendy kissed Theodora's hands. "Don't worry, Theo. As soon as we whip up a little Beauchamp magic things will be alright." Oh, Wendy really hoped she didn't just lie to her.

* * *

Theodora went with Freya, Joanna, and Wendy to the Farmer's Market in town that morning. It was harder than she thought to be around Freya, but she was sticking to her word and playing the cousin role. As they walked together, she said, "I'm sorry about earlier. I get anxious and panicky and sometimes it just hits me out of nowhere."

Freya didn't need an explanation. "You don't have to explain or apologize. Everyone's got stuff, it's all good." She smiled and linked arms with Theodora, already having the feeling that they were going to become very close.

Theodora had to take a deep breath to keep herself from crying over such a simple act and decided to keep the conversation going by asking her, "So I hear you're getting married?"

"I am," Freya beamed. "His name is Dash and he's amazing."

Theodora couldn't help saying, "I feel like there's a 'but' in there."

"There's no 'but'." Freya unlinked their arms so she could check out the produce from one of the booths. "He's seriously perfect. I couldn't be happier."

Theodora looked Freya over to read her aura and told her what she could see. "You love Dash, that's obvious, but you're being tempted by another aren't you? Damn, you're so conflicted it's giving me a migraine."

Freya gasped at her words. "How did you know that?"

"Probably because your aura is like a twelve different colors right now," Wendy answered as she joined them after eavesdropping on their conversation from a nearby stall.

Freya found herself gasping again. "You can read auras?"

"Uh huh," Wendy answered like it was nothing and wrapped her arm around Theodora. "Theo here can, too. We're very intuitive when it comes to other W-." Wendy almost slipped up but thanks to Theodora's nudge she caught herself and said, "Family members", instead of 'Witches' like she intended to.

Freya was getting so excited. "I can read auras, too. At least I can see them sometimes, I think."

Their conversation was interrupted when Joanna joined them, saying, "Freya, there's something you should know about your Aunt Wendy. She's what people in the psychiatric profession call 'a flake'. You shouldn't listen to anything she says. Or Theodora for that matter, since I'm certain it has rubbed off on her as well."

Freya shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Well, I guess I'm a flake, too. It must run in the family." She linked arms with Theodora again and lead the way over to the apple cart. "So, Theo, is it okay if I call you Theo?" When Theodora nodded, she smiled. "Cool, so…is there a special guy in your life?"

"Never anything serious," she admitted as she checked out the apples. "And I haven't dated anyone in a while, so there's that." By awhile she meant at least a decade but couldn't exactly say that.

"I think you luck is changing," Freya giggled as she nudged Theodora. "There's a cutie checking you out from the zucchini cart."

Theodora looked over and saw a tall blonde guy looking back at her with a smile. She didn't do anything but look back to the apples in front of her. Theodora wasn't in East End to start a relationship of any kind with a guy, she was there to help protect her family.

"You should go talk to him," Freya urged with another playful nudge.

Oh Theodora really wished she'd stop that. It was bad enough having to pretend to be her cousin, having Freya acting like they were already best friends just made it harder for her. To handle the situation she focused on why she was there and how she needed to do get through this if she was going to be of any help with the upcoming problem. "I'm not looking for a relationship, Freya."

"I'm not saying you have to marry him," Freya laughed then stopped and looked at her with understanding, remembering what Theodora told her about being anxious and such. "Okay, I'll stop pushing but keep in mind there's nothing wrong with having a little fun." Freya smiled at her again before going off to check out something else.

Theodora picked out a few apples and put them in her basket before looking back over to the zucchini cart to see if the blonde guy was still there, but he wasn't. Perhaps it was for the best. After all, as she reminded herself again, she wasn't there to start a relationship – She was there to cast a little Beauchamp magic.

* * *

That night, Theodora went to the Bent Elbow where Freya worked. She didn't have a game plan or anything, it was more along the lines of needing to get used to being around Freya without being able to tell her who she really was.

On her way to a vacant table she accidentally bumped into a guy with lightly colored eyes, dark hair, who stood pretty tall. "Sorry," was her instant response to that.

"My fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." He looked at her with an odd expression, almost like he was trying to figure her out. "I swear this isn't a line, but have we met before?"

Theodora thought he looked vaguely familiar, but couldn't place him. "I don't think so."

Just in case his name would jog her memory, he extended his hand. "I'm Killian."

"Theodora." She shook his hand and felt it even more now that she'd seen him somewhere but still couldn't place where.

"Epic name." Killian wasn't making fun of her or anything of the like, he truly thought the name was epic. He also would swear he'd met her somewhere before. "Are you sure we haven't met?"

Theodora shrugged her shoulders. "Not to my memory. But I've moved around a lot so we could have easily seen each other in passing." She gestured over to the empty table, saying, "I better grab that before someone else does. It was nice meeting you."

"You, too." It was going to bug Killian until he remembered where he knew her from but presently he went to the bar in order to talk to Freya.

Theodora luckily got to the table before it was snagged and removed her denim jacket which she placed on the back of her chair. When she turned around she just about jumped right out of her seat when she saw now only a beer bottle placed in front of her but the blonde guy from the Farmer's Market sitting across from her. "I really hope you're not stalking me."

He laughed at her greeting. "Well that's one way to say 'hello'. And to answer your question – No, I'm not stalking you. In fact it was your cousin at the bar who recommend I come over and talk to you."

Theodora looked over at the bar and saw Freya wave at her before returning to her duties. This was just so weird on so many levels. "Of course she did."

"I'm Aidan by the way. And you're Theo?" He held up his hands in innocence. "Again, not stalking. Your cousin told me."

"Of course she did." Theodora opened the bottle of beer and took a sip with a slight shake to her head. "I hope she didn't tell you I was looking to date or anything, because honestly I'm not."

Aidan wasn't fazed by that. "No pressure. We're just two people hanging out at the local bar sharing a drink. Now if food was involved then it might evolve into a date." He paused a moment before asking, "You hungry?"

Theodora laughed at that, she couldn't help it. "Does that work with all the girls?"

"I've never tried it on anyone else." Aidan lifted his beer bottle in a cheers fashion before taking a drink.

Theodora was about to say something in response to that but a strange feeling pulled her attention elsewhere. She looked over at the bar and didn't see Freya there or with Killian playing darts. She rubbed her arms as the hairs started to stand on end – something was wrong.

"You doing okay there?" Aidan asked her since she seemed a bit off.

"Not sure. Look, it was nice to meet you, Aidan, but I'm seriously not looking for anything. Sorry if my m – my cousin gave you any indication otherwise." Theodora didn't wait for his reply to that and started looking for Freya. She decided to check with Killian first because as far as she knew he was the last one to talk to her.

"Hey, Killian, have you seen Freya around? I need to ask her something." Theodora thought that was a plausible enough excuse.

"Bathroom," he answered as he lined up a shot for his dart then something clicked. "Hey, I think I know why you look familiar. You and Freya look a lot alike. Are you related?"

"Cousins," Theodora answered then headed for the ladies room. When she tried to open the door she couldn't because it was locked and that just made things feel worse for her. Theodora looked around to make sure no one was paying any attention to her and whispered a spell to unlock the door which worked so she went right in.

"Freya? Are you in here?" Theodora looked in the two empty stalls and under the sink for good measure because where else could she be. Her eyes then locked on the painting. Could Freya have gotten pulled in there? No…she couldn't have. That would mean someone magical would have done it to her but there weren't any other like that in East End were there? Since Theodora didn't have the answer to any of her questions she was just gonna have to cast a little Beauchamp magic to find out.

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 1


	2. We're Witches

In the restroom of the Bent Elbow, Theodora relocked the door to keep anyone from walking in on her while she cast a spell to on the picture in case Freya was in there because she still felt like Freya was in trouble. For a second Theodora thought there couldn't have been any other Witches or Warlocks in town but the Shifter would definitely fit in that category so now she kicked herself into gear to cast the spell.

First things first she needed a candle. Luckily enough there were scented ones on the sink. Just as Theodora reached out for one she got hit with a wave of dizziness before it passed. "Shit," she said to herself as she looked at the time. Her reminder didn't go off for her next bottle of blood and now it was getting late. Theodora knew she needed to deal with that first or else she wouldn't be any good to anyone. She set her patchwork bag on sink's counter and pulled out the thermos only to find it was completely empty.

Theodora pressed her hands against her forehead because she completely forgot to refill the thermos before leaving the house, which meant she forgot to put the rest in the fridge before the ice packs melted, which also meant that every blood bag and bottle she brought with her in the cooler bag wasn't usable anymore. "Shit, shit, shit!" Theodora started to freak out, but she couldn't let herself get that far. No, she needed to save Freya no matter what. All she needed to do was last long enough to cast the spell and get Freya out of there. Theodora had to last that long.

Without a second thought, she picked up the candle from the sink and blew onto the unlit wick to ignite it and stood in front of the picture of what looked like a group of people at a speakeasy on the restroom's wall. "Mysticum flamma aperire pictura," was the spell cast in front of the picture. As it started to animate she felt relief because Freya would be able to leave it. What happened next she couldn't believe. It wasn't Freya who exited the painting but a blonde guy with hell of a sunburn.

The man, Doug, looked at Theodora in with an evil gleam in his eye. "You just saved me a trip." He moved towards Theodora only to be pushed back by her power.

Theodora could feel the weakness taking over but fought it as much as possible in order to cast the spell to send him back into the painting. "Mysticum pictura devorare nos!" It activated the picture again and Doug started to fall back into it, but he reached out and snatched her hand long enough to pull her with him.

Things were not going as planned for Theodora. She hit the floor of the picture's speakeasy with a thud and coughed due to the smoke starting to fill the place.

"Two Witches, one stone. My luck is finally changing." Doug moved towards Theodora again only to get hit on the back of the head with something hard enough to be rendered unconscious.

Theodora looked up and saw Freya standing there with a candlestick or something. Her vision was starting to get blurry due to her weakness. "Freya…"

Freya dropped what she was holding and picked up the knife from the floor that Doug had been using to try and break out of there. With that in her possession, she helped Theodora to her feet. "Oh my god, Theo, we have got to get out of here. That guy is nuts and thinks I trapped him in a painting and all of this is insane."

Theodora coughed along with Freya because of the growing smoke due to growing fire upon the bar and the force of coughing almost made her lose her balance. "Blood," she said weakly, not able to get out much more than that.

Freya didn't catch that. "What?" She didn't get an answer because Theodora practically collapsed onto her. She struggled a bit to keep her upright but she managed. "We're going to get out of here." While supporting Theodora with one arm, she used her free hand to chip away at the wall where Doug had started making a hole and his escape to get out of there.

* * *

Freya successfully used Doug's magic knife and got them out of the painting, but Theodora didn't realize this until she awoke to the sensation of magical blood entering her system. She believed it to be from Wendy because she was the only one who knew, and so she proceeded to drink a bit more before pulling back with a sigh. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Aidan's voice replied, making Theodora's eyes bolt open as she gasped and scrambled to her feet. "Since you had a meal does this count as a date?"

Theodora looked around and saw they were a secluded alcove type area within the Bent Elbow. She wanted to use her powers on Aidan but the risk was too great. So instead she asked fiercely, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Aidan. Does your blood coma mess with your memory?" He backed up when she charged towards him with held up hands of innocence and some laughter. "Okay, okay, I get the hint. This isn't the time for humor. There was a fire in the ladies room. I helped a guy get you and Freya out. As soon as I touched you I knew you needed blood. Now we can stand here while I give you the cliffnotes of my story _or_ you can go check on Freya and I can tell you everything over dinner."

"Or I can cast a spell right now to trap you into that photograph right beside you and be done with it." Theodora didn't like not knowing who he was, how exactly he knew what he knew just by touching her, and if he had an ulterior motive.

"You could, but I don't think you're going to." Aidan smiled at Theodora, stepped aside and pointed over to the pool tables. "She's over there."

Theodora hoped she wouldn't regret not turning him into a frog or anything later and went over to Freya.

Freya met Theodora half way and threw her arms around her. "You will not believe the dream I just had." She pulled back and smiled upon seeing Aidan standing not too far behind Theodora but didn't say anything about it. "Okay, so, I passed out in the bathroom and had a dream about this guy trying to kill me and you were there but you were like almost passing out and oh my god it was so intense."

"It wasn't a dream." Theodora came right out and said it. Oh, Joanna was gonna be so pissed.

Freya laughed at her statement. "What?" It wasn't until then that she saw how sooty Theodora was, too. "Theo, were you also in the fire?"

Theodora whimpered a bit because they couldn't talk about it there so she took hold of Freya's hand and dragged her back into the ladies room. She intended on telling Freya the truth about what happened but they walked in on Ingrid attempting to cast a spell upon the painting. "What are you doing?"

Ingrid turned around with a gasp upon seeing Freya there as well as a woman who had to be none other than Theodora. "How the hell did you get out of the picture?"

Upon hearing Ingrid say that, Freya looked at Theodora. "Oh my god, was it really not a dream?" She then made quick introductions. "Oh, right, Theodora this is my sister Ingrid. Ingrid, this is Wendy's daughter Theodora." She jumped a bit with a gasp when she heard what was believed to be Wendy's cat meowing from a nearby stall.

"Wow you two look alike." Ingrid pushed all that aside to get to the point. "Theo, nice to meet you, but we have to go." She scooped up what she knew to really be Wendy in feline form, and handed Freya Wendy's clothes. "Mom's in trouble."

Freya was so confused and followed after Ingrid and Theodora, asking, "What is going on?" But wouldn't get any answers until they were in the car, apparently.

And Theodora, well she didn't even have the time to process being in such close proximity to Ingrid now. Oh man, with all the revelations going on that night she'd have to work even harder to keep the biggest secret to herself.

* * *

Theodora sat in the backseat with Feline Wendy while Ingrid drove and Freya sat in the front passenger seat. Before anything was discussed, Theodora had to ask Ingrid, "Uhm, how much do you know exactly?"

"I know that we're Witches," Ingrid replied and looked at her sister briefly for her reaction.

Freya gasped, "We're Witches?"

"We're Witches," Theodora confirmed. "I was gonna tell you that back at the Elbow but things didn't go as plan, obviously."

Freya felt like her mind was blown but it also explained so much. "Wait, does mom know?"

Ingrid nodded. "Mom knows."

Freya scoffed incredulously. "And she's been just, what, lying to us our whole lives?!"

"Speaking of lives, apparently we've lived and died a bunch of times but we don't remember because there's a curse on our heads." Ingrid was pretty much giving Freya a crash course on everything she learned that evening all while still processing it herself.

"And this isn't Wendy's –," Theodora corrected herself to maintain over. "This isn't my mom's cat. This is my mom."

Freya looked from Theodora, to Feline Wendy, to out the front windshield. "Oh…this is not happening."

Ingrid figured that wasn't a better time to tell Freya the last bit of information. "And mom's been arrested for murder."

Freya didn't even have time to process that before Wendy returned to her human form and leaned into the front seat, making her scream, "Oh my god!"

"Hey, Girls. Does anyone have my clothes? It's colder than a Witch's teat back here." Wendy gratefully accepted the pants and shirt from Theodora while asking her, "Did you eat?"

"Yeah, about that. I kinda forgot to refill my thermos, passed out, and woke up to a guy feeding me magical blood." Theodora was _still_ processing that.

The car was filled with various forms of "What?!" for different reasons as soon as Theodora said that

Freya whipped around in her seat to look at Theodora. "I'm sorry, did you just say you fed on _**blood**_?"

Theodora waved her hand with an incredulous expression. "Like _that's_ the weirdest thing you've heard all night? Can we please get back to the matter at hand now?"

"Uh, no," Ingrid replied as she looked at her through the rearview mirror. "I want to know more about the blood."

"Me too," Wendy interjected. "Whose blood did you drink and how did they even know to give it to you? No one knew but me until recently."

"His name is Aidan and…"

Wendy cut her off there. "Wait – Was he six foot, blonde, incredible bone structure, and always cracking jokes?"

That described what Theodora knew of him to a 'T'. "Uh, yeah. How did you know that?"

"Our paths have crossed over the centuries. He's a Psychic who's also immortal. When he touches you he can sense what you need most in that moment." Wendy pointed a firm finger at Theodora. "Aidan can be quite the mischief maker. Be careful around him."

"How did he know I was a Witch and not something else?" Theodora wanted to know that.

"Because you're…" Wendy caught herself before saying whose daughter she was and came out with, "You're a Beauchamp. He knows I'm a Witch and that makes you one, too."

Freya didn't even pay much attention to what was said about Aidan because she needed to ask Theodora something. "Are you like a Vampire?"

"Only in the sense that I need to drink blood regularly." Theodora didn't want to talk about this anymore so she asked, "How come gr – Aunt Jo – got arrested for murder?"

"Oh, no, relax, it was the Shifter," Wendy replied like it wasn't as a big of a deal as it was.

Freya had no idea what she was talking about. "The _what_?"

"The shape-shifter," Wendy elaborated but that didn't help much.

Ingrid had gotten a notification on her phone for a voicemail so she listened to it while Wendy explained more to Freya,

"Okay, so with people like us we all have different gifts. Some of us can shift into animal form like me, and others can make ourselves look like other people.

"Can I do that?" Freya asked with a bit of excitement but was disappointed to hear she couldn't. "Can Theo?"

"No," Wendy answered again. "And don't ask if you can fly either, because you can't. Look, the Shifter who's after your mom – he or she has put himself in your mother's form, killed Bill Thatcher, leaving Maura as a witness. Then the bitch came to your house earlier tonight and stabbed me to death."

"Again?" That was pretty much Theodora's response to every time Wendy died now.

Freya questioned Theodora's question. "Again? What do you mean again?" She looked to Wendy, "Have you died before?"

Wendy went 'mhm' before saying, "Oh, yeah. I have nine lives. It's a cat thing."

Ingrid interrupted there to say, "Guys, I got a voicemail from mom's lawyer. He said we need to come up with a hundred grand for mom's bail, but don't worry the money is with Aunt Marilyn."

Freya didn't think that made any sense whatsoever. "Aunt Marilyn? That's impossible. She's _dead_. We used to visit her at the cemetery when we were kids."

Ingrid didn't get it either. "I know. I don't know what it means."

Wendy did and laughed in a way that made it clear she thought her sister was a genius because of it. "It means that your mother is a crafty little Witch."

Theodora caught onto this too and leaned forward in the front seat a bit to say, "_And_ we're gonna need some shovels."

Freya and Ingrid looked at each other with jaw dropped expressions because while they both heard what was said, neither one of them could believe that it was what they meant. Were they serious talking about digging up Aunt Marilyn's grave?

Yes, yes they were.

* * *

After shovels were retrieved they went straight to the cemetery to get digging. During this digging process – which mainly consisted of Ingrid, Wendy, and Theodora digging – Freya had more questions for Theodora.

"I still get over that you have to _drink blood_." Freya shuddered at the thought of it. "Can't you get blood transfusions or iron pills or something?"

Theodora exhaled deeply as she tossed another shovelful of dirt onto the pile. "Tried that, doesn't work. If the blood didn't come from a human or magical being then it does nothing. Magical blood sustains me longer until I need my next dose."

"So…whose blood do you drink?" Freya couldn't explain why she was so hooked on this but felt like these were things she needed to know.

"Not mine," Wendy laughed. "We tried that once and it was too weird – Emotionally speaking."

Theodora picked up from there, saying like it was no big dead, "I have a blood dealer."

Now Ingrid finally chimed in upon hearing that. "You have a _what_?"

"I dated an athlete once who did a lot of blood doping so I kept his connect and order blood when I need it." Theodora was talking about it like it was just an everyday business transaction because, well, at least for her it was.

"We're gonna have to figure something else out since _someone_ forgot to put their blood away." Wendy was eyeing Theodora about that.

"I'll donate it," Freya offered before she even realized what she was offering. "It'll be just like donating blood anywhere else, right? And you said it yourself that magical blood sustains you longer and with all this craziness going on you can't worry about when you're getting your next meal." Now she couldn't believe how normal she was making this sound like.

"Let's just focus on one thing at a time. I'll be fine for a bit so let's finish shoveling, shall we?" Theodora really didn't want to talk about this anymore.

Wendy picked up on this and changed subjects. "You know, I actually find this strangely invigorating. I missed doing stuff like this with your girls."

Freya wanted to discuss Theodora's situation some more but she respected the change of topic. "I don't get it. We're Witches, right? So why can't we just snap our fingers and make some money appear?"

Theodora stopped shoveling and bolted upright. "Don't do that. Soooo don't do that. I tried that once for the heck of it and got hanged for bank robbing."

"You were so young when that happened. But you learned you lesson that we don't do things that way." Wendy addressed Freya and Ingrid now. "You can't just conjure up a car or a TV or a million dollars out of thin air. It has to come from somewhere. You'd be stealing. Theo learned that the hard way."

"What happens when you die?" Ingrid asked Theodora. "I mean, do you have nine lives, too?"

"I don't have limited lives but other than that it's the same. I die but I'll wake up after a few minutes or hours depending on how bad my death was." Theodora drove her shovel into the grave dirt and leaned upon it. "Except for the time I was beheaded. Oh man that took _days_."

"I remember that. It was so weird seeing that little shrunken head on you as it grew back." Wendy waved her hand around Theodora's face.

They sounded so serious which made the Girls believe them and look mortified because of it, only to soon realize they were being messed with when both Theodora and Wendy laughed like crazy. Ingrid couldn't believe they just did that to them. "That's not funny!"

"Oh, but it was," Theodora laughed some more and tried to dodge some of the dirt Ingrid threw in her direction.

Ingrid almost threw some more dirt at her but instead said, "I can't believe Aunt Marilyn isn't real."

"You've got to give your mom props. She created a dead person so she could hide her money in plain sight and made sure to bring you here so you'd remember in case you needed it someday. That is fairly ingenious." Wendy was certainly proud of her sister. "That is textbook Joanna."

Ingrid had a different perspective. "None of this is textbook." Since she, Wendy, and Theodora had been doing most of the digging for awhile now, she turned to her sister. "A little help?"

Freya sighed and picked up her shovel. "Fine." With Ingrid's assistance she got into the hole with them. "So, what was I like before, in my other lives? Was I different?"

Wendy looked at Theodora to see if she wanted to answer and since she made no reaction, Wendy went ahead and said, "No, you were pretty much the same – Wild, headstrong, fun, rebellious, pigheaded, always in love, and _very_ dramatic."

Freya scoffed an incredulous laugh. "I am _not_ dramatic."

"Have you met yourself?" Theodora laughed in reply then held her hands out. "Hey, it's a family trait."

"Oh, god, I _know_," Wendy emphasized. "The term drama queen wasn't strong enough for you back in the day."

"Hey," Theodora waved a finger at Wendy, "I would like to think I've mellowed out over the years a bit, thank you."

Freya found this exchange very amusing and wanted to hear more about their pasts. "What was Ingrid like? Timid, bookish, boringly rational?"

Ingrid took a little offense to that. "Rationality is not boring."

Theodora stopped digging long enough to say, "Actually, Ingrid was a bit different."

Wendy added in from there. "You've always been smart – annoyingly smart – but you weren't always so scared. I mean, I don't know if it's the way you've been raised this time. You're so much more powerful than you know."

Ingrid had a hard time believing that. "I don't feel powerful. I just feel strange. Everything I thought I knew was over. Life will never be normal for me again."

"Normal is but an illusion. What is normal for the spider is chaos for the fly." Theodora gave Ingrid a 'think about it' look.

Freya waited a few moments before asking, "So did you know us in every life or what?"

"No." Theodora had no intention of saying anything more than that and quickly changed subjects by asking, "So are we a hundred percent sure there isn't a body in the casket when we find it?" As soon as she asked that, Freya's shovel hit the casket.

Wendy handed Ingrid, Theodora, and Freya prybars, saying, "Is anyone ever a hundred percent certain on anything? Let's find out if the odds are in our favor."

The four of them pried open the lid of the casket and Theodora gasped at the sight of all the cash hidden inside. The entire thing from head to foot and right to the brim was nothing but money. All four of them cheered in happiness and excitement because, holy crap, that was _so much money_.

Now that they had it, all they had to do now was pay Joanna's bail.

* * *

Not long after getting Joanna home Freya had a bit of a blow up with her about how she kept the secret about them being Witches from them all their lives and how Joanna made Freya go to therapy because she sensed the truth and a whole bunch of other stuff. Freya didn't care that Joanna had her reasons, all she could focus on was the lies and betrayal.

Theodora was sketching in the living room when this happened but could hear everything. She thought it was best to stay out of it because that wasn't the only secret being kept and Theodora didn't trust herself being able to keep hers under such strong emotional duress.

Theodora was sitting on the sofa with her legs extended upon it as well when Joanna came into the room, moved her legs so she could sit, then placed them over her lap. She closed up her sketchbook and looked at her grandmother. "Don't tell me you're surprised she's pissed."

"I had my reasons for lying to her." Joanna looked at Theodora. "I still have my reasons."

"I'm not going to say anything to either of them. It's harder than I thought it'd be, but I'd rather deal with the inner turmoil if it means I get to have a place in their lives." Theodora moved her legs to the floor with a deep exhale. "Did Wendy tell you about my blood problem?"

"That you lost your supply? Yes, she did mention it and she also mentioned that Freya offered to be your donor." Joanna moved to rest her arm on the back of the sofa. "While I do not think that is a good idea for her to be the one, I do think you should have a supply of magical blood while you're here. We need you at full strength."

"That's not a good idea." Theodora rubbed her face before sighing heavily. "If I drink blood from the same person too many times….something happens to them. It's like it slowly drives them mad. It must be part of my curse, I don't have another explanation. I don't know if there are any loopholes or exceptions, but I've seen it happen once and I have no intention of seeing it happen again."

Joanna thought it made sense now, especially after what Wendy also told her about how Theodora gets her blood. "That's why you use the blood doping connection – the odds of frequently getting blood from the same person is slim."

Theodora nodded because Joanna hit the nail right on the head. "Exactly."

"I'll see if Harrison knows anyone who can give you a supply. He certainly represents a number of shady clients. There must be someone with a blood fetish." Joanna laughed at the thought but was serious about checking with him. "Does it have to be your blood type?"

"It just has to be clean. If it's not then it makes me sick." Theodora actually saved a friend's life when she convinced them to get checked out because their blood made her sick.

Joanna nodded in an 'okay then' manner. "I'll make the call now. In we can't get anything soon enough I will give you some of my blood. One dose isn't going to kill me." She got up from the sofa and looked at Theodora with soft eyes. "You look so much like your mother." Joanna kissed Theodora's forehead before going to check on Ingrid.

"So I've been told," Theodora said to herself and picked up her sketchbook once again, all while wondering if there was any part of her that looked like her father, too. If Joanna and/or Wendy did know who her father was despite their claims, Theodora had no idea, but she desperately wanted to find out one day.

It wasn't long after Joanna left the living room that she returned with Wendy and Ingrid in tow, saying, "We don't know what happened to Doug so we're going to the bar to find out."

That was all Theodora needed to hear. She shoved her sketchbook in her bag, hopped off the couch, and followed them out the door.

* * *

The four of them went to the Bent Elbow and straight to the restroom where the speakeasy picture was. The picture was still there but Doug wasn't in it and Freya wasn't answering her phone so they rushed straight back to the house when Theodora felt she was in trouble.

As soon as they got back to the house, Theodora ran straight inside before the others. Her gut was telling her right where she needed to go, so she ran straight upstairs to the bathroom. That's where she found Doug casting a spell on the submerge Freya in the bathroom. Seeing this made Theodora scream as she used her power and used her power to throw him away and smashed him into a wall.

Joanna rushed in soon after and stopped him from going after Theodora. With a bit of a struggle she managed to get him out into the hall, and thanks to Wendy's help, back into a painting.

While all this was happening, Theodora pulled Freya out of the water. She didn't even realize that Ingrid was there with her now, but she was.

Ingrid kept crying out Freya's name as she assisted Theodora to get Freya out of the tub and onto the floor, but Freya wasn't responding.

"You are not dying on me!" Theodora started chest compressions, saying, "I can't lose you." She quickly removed her hands with a gasp once Freya started coughing up the water. Theodora helped Freya onto her side to make sure all the water got out and cried with relief.

Ingrid wasted no time in pulling Freya up to hug her tight.

Theodora joined in their hug and didn't want to let go. If anything happened to them again she'd have absolutely lost her mind. It didn't matter that they'd be brought back because it'd be different again and Theodora couldn't handle starting over. So as long as Theodora could help it, nothing would happen to them. And if something did then she'd do everything in her power to reverse it.

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 2


End file.
